Naruto and Chouji Hits Konohagakure
by HulkJr
Summary: Naruto dan Chouji sedang bertaruh dalam sebuah permainan. Siapa yang menang ya? Naruto? Chouji? Atau...


Naruto and Chouji Hits Konohagakure!

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berlarian keliling desa untuk pergi ke rumah teman-teman seangkatannya. Karena memang hari ini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pantai yang berada di sebelah Selatan Konohagakure, pantai Ishizaki.

"Yuhuuu, Sakuraaa! Ada di rumah?" teriak Naruto di rumah yang pertama disinggahinya. "Sakuraaa! Masih tidur ya? Mau jadi perawan tua karena bangun siang terus?"

BRUAGH.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Sakura menggeser ke samping dengan keras.

DUAGG.

Dan untuk yang ini bukan suara pintu, melainkan Naruto yang terpelanting jauh akibat pukulan Sakura.

"SHANNAROOO! Kita kan janjian pukul 9 di pintu gerbang Konoha! Dan sekarang baru jam 6 pagi, NARUTOO!"

Grusak.. Naruto mendarat dengan mulus setelah melayang sekitar tiga meter dari pintu rumah teman setimnya itu.

"Ta-tapi, Ni-niatku kan baik, Sakura!" gumam Naruto dengan mata masih berkunang-kunang.

Pukul 8:55 AM

"Huh, pada kemana nih? Sudah hampir jam 9, tapi yang datang baru Sakura dan Chouji!" Naruto menggerutu, tak sabar ingin segera berangkat menuju tempat rekreasi.

"Kan sudah kubilang padamu, Naruto, kalau mau jalan-jalan tuh minimal umumkan seminggu sebelumnya. Ini malah diumumkan kemarin sore!" Sakura beralasan. "Neji sedang ada misi, Shikamaru sakit, Hinata tadinya sehat jadi sakit setelah melihatmu, Lee sedang berbelanja baju sport hijau dengan Gai-_Sense_i. Dan aku tak tahu lagi yang lain sedang sibuk apa.. "

"La-lalu bagaimana nih? Kita tetap berangkat?" Chouji yang bertanya. "Masalahnya kalau tidak jadi, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi orang tuaku karena sudah membeli _snack_ segini banyak."

"TIAP HARI JUGA SEBANYAK ITU KALI!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

Chouji hanya bisa berkata. "Iyakah?" sambil senyam-senyum malu.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu Naruto, dan aku yakin kau pasti akan bilang.."

"Ayo, berangkaaat!" ujar Naruto tanpa menghiraukan Sakura.

Dan berangkatlah ketiga orang itu ke pantai Ishizaki yang dikabarkan memiliki pasir putih nan indah itu.

Laut terlihat tenang, ombak kecil pun saling berkejaran, seakan-akan mengajak setiap orang yang melihatnya untuk menceburkan diri ke air berwarna biru bening itu. Angin pun bertiup semilir, sepoi-sepoi, seolah-olah siap membuai siapapun yang menghenyakkan diri di pasir putihnya untuk tertidur. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Baru saja lima menit dia terbaring di atas pasir, matanya sudah terpejam dan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara ngorok keras. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena setelahnya..

"SMAAACK DOWN!" seru Chouji seraya melompat ala pegulat profesional tepat ke atas tubuh Naruto.

BLEPH.

"Bebaskan Aku Chouji.." teriak Naruto yang sekarang terbenam ke dalam pasir pantai setelah ditimpa badan besar Chouji tadi. Setelah Chouji mengangkat tubuhnya dan Naruto punya cukup kekuatan untuk bangkit, dia pun berkata, "Apa-apaan sih kau? Hampir saja aku mati kehabisan napas, tahu!"

Chouji yang tak menyangka efek tindihannya akan sekuat itu merasa bersalah, dia ikut membersihkan pasir di tubuh Naruto. "Hehe, ya maap. Kebiasaan di rumah sih. Lagian, masa kita sudah jauh-jauh ke pantai tahunya malah untuk tidur doang. Bosaan!"

"Tuh lihat, Sakura juga tertidur!"

"Iya sih, tapi mana berani aku menimpanya, bisa-bisa setelah itu aku akan kena pukulan mautnya!"

"Huh, masa takut ama ibu-ibu kayak dia," ucap Naruto, padahal dia juga langsung menelan ludahnya saat melihat Sakura sedikit bergerak, "eh, tapi yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga sih, kita kan jarang ke sini, jadi harusnya kita bersenang-senang!"

"Yep, betul! Apalagi kudapanku tinggal sepertiga lagi nih!"

Tiba-tiba, wajah Naruto menampakkan senyum jahil.

"Ahaa, kalau begitu aku punya ide permainan!"

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Chouji sambil menutup satu matanya. Terpengaruh tontonan favoritnya kali ya?

"Aku dapat ide dari tindihanmu tadi nih. Permainannya adalah kita bertarung, siapa yang bisa menghasilkan cipratan air paling besar, paling banyak saat dia melompat dari atas dermaga itu, dia menang. Yang kalah harus menraktir Ichiraku Ramen sebanyak 5 porsi!" papar Naruto penuh semangat.

"Cuma 5 porsi? Sedikit sekali. Tapi aku gabung!"

"OK, kalau begitu kita bangunkan Sakura, dia yang akan jadi wasitnya.."

Chouji mengangguk dan memberi jalan pada Naruto tanda mempersilakan, sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Sakura, bangun, Sakura! Kita mau mengadakan permainan nih!" Naruto berteriak-teriak di kuping Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang pundaknya.

Cling. Mata Sakur memicing dan DUAAGH.. lagi-lagi..

"HIAAH, Harusnya putri tidur dibangunkan pangeran tampan, bukan olehmuuu!"

Saat Sakura berteriak begitu, Naruto sudah berada sepuluh meter dari bibir pantai dan tercebur keras di tengah laut, menghasilkan cipratan air yang cukup besar disusul ombak setinggi satu meter yang bergerak ke arah pantai.

.

.

.

"Yak, seperti itulah contoh cipratannya, Chouji!" ucap Naruto yang dengan susah payah sudah kembali di pinggir pantai lagi.

Sekarang, mereka bertiga sudah ada di tempat loncat yang sudah ditentukan oleh Naruto. Sakura yang tadinya tidak mau jadi wasit pun sekarang malah ikutan. Bahkan selain jadi wasit, dia pun akan jadi pelontar bagi kedua temannya. So, dengan bantuan pukulan Sakura, kedua temannya akan melayang jauh dan diharapkan akhirnya menghasilkan cipratan dahsyat.

"Ngomong-ngomong supaya lebih seru, saat kita melompat -atau tepatnya dilontarkan- nanti¸ kita boleh menggunakan jutsu tertentu untuk membantu kita menghasilkan hasil yang lebih bagus lagi, okeh? Gimana, Chouji, setuju?" usul Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan Chouji. Bodohnya Naruto, sepertinya dia tak sadar bahwa usul itu malah akan menguntungkan Chouji yang bisa memperbesar ukuran tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya.. Sakura, pukul aku!"

"Dengan senang hati!" jawab Sakura yang segera melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto. "Hiaaaat!"

Tuiing. Tubuh Naruto langsung melayang beberapa meter ke lautan lepas. Sambil memfokuskan pikirannya yang masih tak karuan akibat dipukul, Naruto berteriak, "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ (Jurus Seribu Bayangan)!"

Berpuluh-puluh atau bahkan beratus-ratus Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari udara.

"Ayo, semua, berpegangan tangan, lalu saling merapat hingga membentuk benda padat yang kuat!" teriak Naruto asli.

"Ta-tapi, kita kan sedang jatuh, nanti kalau membentuk formasi seperti itu, jatuhnya akan terasa lebih sakit!" Naruto yang lain mengomentari.

"Justru itu tujuannya! Aku sedang bertaruh dan kalau menang akan mendapat ramen gratisan uy!"

"Benarkah? Ayo semua semangaaaaat!" ujar Naruto yang lain lagi, mereka masih melayang sekitar 7 meter di atas udara (efek pukulan Sakura memang mantap).

Tiba-tiba semua Naruto menjadi solid, mereka saling bekerja sama merapatkan tubuhnya. Dan kalau dilihat dari jauh, formasi mereka kini sudah membentuk lingkaran besar! Ternyata Naruto tak sebodoh kelihatannya.

"OK, semua berpegangan, kita mendaaraaaaat!"

SM*SH! KABOOM!

Air laut yang tenang tiba-tiba menjadi bergelombang setelah mendapatkan gangguan dari bola manusia besar yang kini tinggal menyisakan satu orang saja. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ombak setinggi 2,5 meter berhasil dibuat dan sampai menuju pantai Ishizaki. Tapi tenang saja, ombak itu bisa ditahan dengan sekali tebasan tangan raksasa Chouji.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Sakura?" Chouji yang bertanya.

"Tiga meter. Lumayan!"

"Huh, aku harus lebih baik!"

"Chouji, kau siap?" tanya Sakura.

"Siap bang Ajaaa.." jawab Chouji, ternyata dia benar-benar terpengaruh acara favoritnya.

"Hiaaatt.. Pukulan anggun no jutsu!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul perut Chouji. Tapi bukannya terpelanting, tangan Sakura malah teredam dan masuk ke perut teman gemuknya itu. "Lho? Lho? Kok bisa?"

"Tenang Sakura, efek pukulanmu bakal terasa sebentar lagi kok!" kata Chouji menenangkan Sakura yang panik. "Heump!" tubuh Chouji perlahan-lahan terangkat mundur dan 'tuiiing' dirinya pun melayang ke udara. "Terima kasih bantuanmu, Sakura, mohon maaf karena lemakku agak lemot. Hohoo..!"

Tak seperti Naruto yang memerlukan kerja keras untuk membentuk benda padat besar, Chouji hanya tinggal membesarkan dirinya. Maklum, klan Akamichi memang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

"Aku dataaaang!"

SPLASH. BELEGUUUR..

Chouji yang mendarat di laut benar-benar menghasilkan cipratan air yang besar sekali. Bahkan daratan pun terasa bergetar beberapa menit akibat dentuman Chouji itu. Naruto pun sampai terjatuh akibat getaran itu. Kemudian lambat laun, ombak besar semakin meninggi dan meninggi sambil terus merayap ke arah pantai.

"Kyaaa, Naruto, bahaya!" Sakura terlihat panik. "Di tengah laut saja ombaknya sudah setinggi 5 meter, apalagi jika sampai ke pantai, bisa sampai dua kali lipatnya atau lebih!"

"Hoo, berarti aku kalah ya?"

"Bukan masalah menang atau kalah, ombak itu akan menjadi tsunami!"

"Hah? Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikannya!" Naruto ikut panik. "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_"

Kloningannya muncul lagi. Mereka semua berbaris di sepanjang bibir pantai. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah mempersiapkan bola rasengan di tangannya.

"Ombak dataaaang!" teriak Sakura, perkiraannya benar-benar terjadi, ombak itu sekarang sudah setinggi kurang lebih 10 meter. "Hiaat, Pukulan Nona Cantik episode dua no jutsu!"

"RASENGAN!" teriak Naruto diikuti bayangannya.

Bumbumbumbumbum. Terdengar ledakan di sana-sini dan akhirnya dari ombak itu hanya tercipta cipratan kecil air yang menyebar seperti hujan gerimis.

"_Pewima kapih bamak Mauto!"_ ucap Chouji berterima kasih pada Naruto sambil terus melahap mie ramen hasil taruhan mereka.

"Ya, ya, aku mengaku kalah!" kata Naruto pasrah. "Hanya saja yang aku heran, kata Sakura kan ketika kau berubah jadi besar, ukuran tubuhmu tidak lebih besar dari gabungan bunshin-bunshinku, malah hanya setengahnya saja. Tapi mengapa ombak yang dihasilkanmu lebih besar ya?"

"Betul tuh! Chouji juga melayang lebih rendah dari Naruto, kok bisa lebih mantap ombaknya ya?" Sakura merasa tak percaya juga.

"Bakat alam!" jawab Chouji singkat. "Hmm, enak! Aku tambah lagi 10 porsi ya!"

"Kalau begitu,aku juga pesan 3 porsi deh! Lumayan, bisa untuk mengembalikan cakra-ku yang terpakai akibat ombak besar tadi.. Semua ini kau yang bayar kan, Naruto!"

"Tu-tunggu! Budjetku hanya untuk lima porsi yang barusan Chouji habiskan itu, aku tak punya cukup uang lagi.." Naruto mencoba mencegah.

Tetapi, Chouji dan Sakura malah berseru, "_ITADAAKIMAASU!_" tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terkulai lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di siaran tv banyak ditayangkan berita mengenai gempa dan tsunami yang melanda negara Jepang dan sekitarnya, termasuk Konohagakure yang memang berada tidak jauh dari Jepang. Berdoa saja agar Naruto tidak menonton siaran itu, karena jika dia melihatnya, maka kemenangan Chouji bisa dianulir dan Naruto tidak perlu tekor gara-gara kalah taruhan. Soalnya penyebab ombak besar yang melanda pantai Ishizaki ternyata bukan disebabkan oleh terjangan Chouji, melainkan karena memang sudah ada tsunami yang datang. Dan mari berdoa juga untuk para korban gempa dan tsunami, semoga diberi kekuatan agar dapat melewati bencana besar itu. PRAY FOR JAPAN!

**Tamat dengan Garing**

(Seperti yang sudah direncanakan *ditakol*)

NB: Anggap pulau Shinobi ada di dekat Jepang ya. Dan sorry kalau endingnya terlalu cepet. Akses kompi-nya juga nyolong-nyolong di kompi orang sih. Hihi.. *ngeles no jutsu* Silakan di-review ^^


End file.
